


Forgotten Desires

by JessiRomantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Could Be Canon, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Feels, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Founders Era, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Sad Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiRomantic/pseuds/JessiRomantic
Summary: They say that Helena Ravenclaw had never fallen in love. That is not true. She just did not remember
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Helena Ravenclaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Forgotten Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm pretty sure I just created a ship. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy my first offering for this fest. Canon is slightly stretched (Helena Ravenclaw died in 1000 and Klaus Mikaelson was turned in 1002).
> 
> I would like to thank all the people who helped me with this piece by either beta'ing or alpha'ing, hslades, PixieKisses, pandora_rose_xo and nina429
> 
> This is part of Wizarding Crossover Connection's _Cast the Dice_ fest under the **Memory Loss** trope

February 1002, The Ancient and Primeval Beech Forest, Albania

Blood bubbles up her throat and stains the heavy wool of her blue gown. Her punctured lungs burn from the lack of air. She can vaguely hear someone shuffling next to her and feel blood-slicked hands running over her face, but her eyes are unfocussed as flashes of memories hit her.

Fair, wavy hair. Soulful blue eyes. Full pink lips.

_“Forget me.”_

“Helena, I’m so sorry, Helena. Oh, Merlin.”

_“I love you, Helena. Forget me. Please, forget me.”_

February 1002, Château de Foix, South France

He feels a sudden jolt in his chest as though they are on fire. It reminds him of his last breath before Esther’s spell. A vision of a blue woollen gown with bronze silk trimmings stained with blood shoots before his eyes. Dark hair fanning around a pale face on a forest floor. Deep brown eyes fluttering closed.

_“I could never forget you.”_

He chokes.

“Brother?” Elijah looks up at him, his eyes full with concern.

Klaus Mikaelson feels the cold of another part of his humanity slip away from him.

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands 

“What do you mean leave?” her skin is flushed with anger. Lips chapped by the cold and their earlier activities.

“There are monsters out there that even you cannot fathom,” he says, casting his eyes downward.

“What happened to together we can handle everything?”

“Plans change.”

October 1000, Irvine, North Ayrshire

Stepping off the boat that they managed to acquire on the coast of Munster from some invaders that believed them kinsmen, Kol turns to his sister, “Do you feel it too?”

“Yes,” she replies.

“What is it?” asks Klaus.

“Can you not taste it, brother?” Kol asks. “Magic. There is magic in this land.”

April 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

They have already stayed here for too long. Mikael is bound to have been not far behind them when they fled the Western Continent, but now...

The looks that Finn sends his way have him more on edge than before. He knows that if their father catches his eldest brother first, he will happily give up their entire family.

“Brother,” Rebekah shakes him from his thoughts, “You know that Finn is right.”

“I cannot give her up,” he implores.

Her deep brown eyes soften, she looks so much like their mother when she looks at him like that. “You know what you have to do, Klaus.”

“But, sister, she is goodness.”

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Tears well in her eyes, then, and he has to look away.

“Not for us,” she chokes. “I… My mother.”

He flinches then. It is only a small twitch of his face, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. She sees the movement and clings to it.

“You see, you do not want to leave.”

December 1000, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

This land feels familiar, somehow, and Klaus wonders if one of his forebears once travelled these roads too. They have been travelling for three months now, getting closer to the source of the magic his brother and sister felt when they first set foot on the soil of this magical country.

He is not sure that this is a good idea. Will Mikael feel this same pull and know exactly where to find them?

But then, he sees it. On the crest of a hill stands a large fortified castle and he is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to reach it.

His sister looks at him. “You feel it now, too.”

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

She reaches out to him, her hand turning his cheek to face her so that she may look at him fully.

“There are no monsters that we cannot face together.”

March 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

Their lips crash together, riding on the high of adrenaline. A spark ignites. He tangles his hand in her long dark hair, tugging at it, while another wraps securely around her waist. Her hands are gripping at his shoulders trying to pull him down to her slight frame.

He makes quick work of her robes, pulling, tugging, ripping. She is a little more clumsy and fumbled with his breeches.

With superhuman speed, he slams her against the wooden door of the bedroom he shares with Elijah, who is, thankfully, currently out of the house. He hears the wood splinter behind her back and feels her body flinch at the pain, but the expression on her face is one of pure pleasure.

She is a sight to behold, dark wavy hair wild, deep hazel eyes blown with lust, pale cheeks flushed with desire.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts his cock into her with very little foreplay. They both moan when he enters her to the hilt. He drives into her with a relentless pace, and she reaches above her head to grab onto the door frame searching for leverage to meet his thrusts with her own.

In a flash he is on top of her on the fur rug, not missing a beat. One of her legs on his shoulder, the other around his waist. Her hands claw at his back, her nails scratching his back.

They both find completion quickly and violently. He collapses on top of her before rolling off her.

The rest of the night is spent in the same frenzied passion until they hear the others return home. Unnoticed is the small flicker of blue and silver magicks settling into their skin.

February 1001, The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

“Back off, Mikaelson,” the Baron snarls.

Klaus assesses the young man in front of him.

If his title does not already indicate his station, his clothes surely do, rich and expensive fabrics with every layer fur-lined. The blond haired man growls.

“Do not start fights you cannot win, Aethelhelm. If you are not too fortunate you may find yourself as a bloody corpse one of these days.”

December 1000, The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

The castle looms in front of them. It is unlike anything they have ever seen before. The small windows on the ground floor glow with the warm yellow light of burning torches and fireplaces. The eerie feeling they all have upon their approach dissipates at the sight and there is a sense of something washing over them; welcoming, trusting.

When they knock on the front gates, they are greeted by four of the most majestic people they have ever laid their eyes on. One is a tall slender man, with a bare head, sharp grey eyes and a long silver beard. He is wearing dark emerald green attire that emphasises his lean build and considerable height. Next to him is a small woman of a strong and stocky build. Her sandy coloured hair is in a simple plait down her back. Beside her, stands a man so tall and broad he can easily be mistaken for a giant. His auburn whiskers twitching as he assesses the family in front of him. Alongside him is a dainty dark haired woman with intelligent brown eyes watching them with caution.

Elijah steps forward, “We apologise for the intrusion, we mean no harm to you or the residents of this place,” he assures. “We are weary travellers from across the sea, but when we came to this land we felt drawn to this place.”

The dark haired woman looks critically at him then, “You have magic?”

The question stuns the siblings. “Of a sort,” Elijah offers.

“Come,” the other woman says, “join our feasting. We will be making sacrifices to the Gods in celebration of the Winter Solstice.”

February 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

“You must be more careful, Niklaus,” Elijah snaps. “These are not ordinary people, they have magic.”

“I am aware of that, Elijah,” Klaus returns, “but are you not happy for my happiness?”

Elijah sighs, he knows how stubborn his brother can be when his heart is set and his heart is apparently set on the witch.

January 1001, The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

The community that they have entered is a small one, and rumours around the mysterious newcomers and beasts that attack at night are spreading quickly.

Despite this, they have managed to ingratiate themselves well with the residents of the castle and can often be seen in the feasting hall or around the grounds. Rebekah and Kol are overjoyed to be so close to raw and powerful magic, and Elijah is excited to have stimulating conversations with Professors Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Klaus, however, is often found looking over at the younger Ravenclaw.

She has newly completed her formal education and is learning a mastery under her mother’s tutelage. He can tell, though, from the look in her eye that she is hungry for something that her mother can not or will not offer, and _that_ is most intriguing to him.

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

He looks directly at her, unflinching this time.

“ _You must forget me, Helena_ ,” he says and he watches in slight horror as her pupils dilate and her eyes glaze over.

This is not how he wants to leave, but ultimately it is the only way he can. If she is still able to remember him, his father will kill her and that is something Klaus knows he simply can’t bear.

Her eyes focus again, though, and he wonders if she is resisting his compulsion.

“No, Klaus, I cannot. I could never forget you.”

February 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

“If we stay, it will be on your head when Mikael finds us,” Elijah says eventually. “And _when_ he finds us she cannot come with us.”

This breaks Klaus’s heart because he knows that both of these statements are true.

And he knows that he will always choose his family over her, over anyone, always and forever.

June 1001, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Niklaus can not bring himself to leave this magical place. Falling for Helena has been easy and unexpected.

“Where is your head, love?” he asks as she looks out across the grounds. Moonlight makes her skin glow ethereally.

_I do not deserve this beautiful creature_.

“I cannot stay here,” she says gently. “Aethelhelm will still insist on his attempts to win my heart, even as he sees that you and I are courting. My mother will still not allow me to study what I truly wish to.”

His heart lifts slightly. Perhaps there is a chance.

“Come away with me,” he asks and she turns in his arms. 

Her hazel eyes are wide and sparkle with anticipation, “Really?”

“Yes,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Let us take on the world, together.”

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Klaus can not face her like this. A look passes over his face that she has never seen before and for the first time since they met, she looks at him, her eyes wide with fear.

He decides to ignore the pain in his chest that confirms what he has suspected for months.

He has seen that look on her once before: when he almost got caught, but this is worse. This is so much worse because of what has changed between them.

January 1001, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

The red warm liquid is like nectar to him. He has discovered that rich red wine tempers the cravings, but he and his family still find themselves in need of blood, human blood. They had gone to a village to the north that night, trying to go a little further away than they have in previous hunts.

It is on nights like this, when the month of January is moving into the month of February, that he is grateful for the fact that he is already dead and so does not feel the chill of the Highlands winter.

Traipsing through the snow-covered forest, he turns south toward the small cottage that he and his family have made their home. It is within a short walk from the castle, but it is far enough away that their nightly habits are not conducted on the grounds of the school. This is an agreement they had come to between themselves once they had discovered what kind of people the castle houses. They will not hunt on the grounds.

Suddenly, he hears a twig snap under a foot ahead of him and he pauses.

He is still covered in the blood of the young couple that he drained not an hour before and his eyes are still red from the feed. He has found that it will take a while for the animal in him to retreat back into its shell after his indulgences.

In front of him, looking at him with unmistakable fear in her eyes, is the woman he has been slowly wooing since their arrival.

Without a second thought, he speeds up to her, clasps a hand over her mouth, and looks her directly in her hazel eyes.

“Shh, now,” he whispers. “ _Relax, love_.” As soon as the four words leave his lips, she stops struggling in his strong grasp and quiets her muffled protests.

“ _You never saw me, you took your stroll through the forest then went back to the safety of the castle_.”

Her pupils dilate, “I never saw you, I took my stroll through the forest then went back to the safety of the castle.”

October 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

Curling up on the bed, underneath furs, her head rests on his bare chest. His fingers trace lazy patterns on her upper arm as they bask in the sated satisfaction of lying in each other’s arms. Not willing to acknowledge the cold, harsh world beyond their private sanctuary.

“My mother,” she begins, “she has a diadem. It is said to enhance the wisdom of the wearer. She always says that knowledge should be used with caution.” She sits up and faces him, “Imagine what we can do if we had that, infinite wisdom, it is her most prized possession.”

He pauses his ministrations and looks at her, a glint in his eyes of unadulterated hunger.

“When we run away, let us take it with us,” she says.

December 1001, Black Lake, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

“Niklaus, sw- sweetheart,” she stammers. He chooses to ignore the tremble in her voice, forcing his humanity switch back off.

“Helena,” a smirk forms on his lips. “Did you really believe it all? My goodness, for a woman who is the daughter of the brightest witch of the century you are quite the idiot.”

Tears are running down her face now, whether from sadness or fright he is not sure.

He moves forward, quicker than she can even react, and grips her shoulders. He forces her to look into his eyes again. “ _You will forget me. You will forget my family. You will forget that you ever fell in love. You will forget that it is I who suggested that you get away. You will continue to harbour your petty jealousy of your mother and leave with her most prized possession_.” 

Once he has given his commands, he allows his feelings to wash over him once more, he reaches out to softly caress her face, committing it to memory, “I love you, Helena. _Forget me. Please, forget me_.”

August 1001, The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Aethelhelm Wessex is no fool. He has heard the rumours surrounding the Mikaelson family ever since their unusual arrival nine moons ago during Yule. The family will rarely return to the shack of a cottage they have chosen to occupy in the nearby village anymore as they seem to prefer the company of the staff and students of the school. He has noticed that the reports of animal attacks in nearby settlements will often coincide with one of the siblings not being present at an evening meal.

He remembers asking the girl, Rebekah, about this as she is the most amenable of the group. His memory is a little hazy beyond that. He is sure that she said that there is nothing to be concerned about, but he also has a vague recollection of looking into her large chocolate coloured eyes and her telling him to remember her saying as such and to stop his enquiries.

What concerns him most is the clear relationship that is developing between the second youngest son and the only daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. It is clear to him that the whole family is hiding something sinister and watching the woman he believes to be his soulmate fall for someone else is excruciating.

He sees the object of his thoughts walking toward him on a rare occasion where she is unaccompanied by the stranger and grabs her hand.

“Let me go, Aethlhelm,” she protests, attempting to pull away.

“Please, Helena, listen to me,” he says imploringly.

“Aethlhelm, I’m warning you.”

“Learn Occlumency,” he says urgently, and she stops struggling then. 

Her eyes are still as cold, but there is a curiosity there too, “Why? What are you saying?”

“You know there is something strange about them, even if you deny it to yourself. Learn Occlumency, protect yourself.”

January 1002, Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

“Please, Helena, I do not understand,” Rowena cries. Ever since the Yule celebrations of the previous month, Helena has become particularly vicious toward her mother. The loss of Salazar as a member of staff the previous year is being felt by all and having repercussions that could never have been foreseen. Rowena curses the wizard for his hasty retreat.

“I am leaving, mother, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You consistently refuse to share your research with me, you do not allow me to teach, and when Salazar was here you refused for me to be under his tutelage.”

“My girl, you are not ready to learn from my private studies, you need to learn the fundamentals before you can begin -”

“You are just scared,” her daughter hisses, “you are scared that if I were to learn, truly learn, from you, I will surpass you in every way.”

“This is why I can not let you study with Salazar!” Rowena yells, “You possess the same arrogance, the same surety. If you had been his student he would have poisoned your mind. Knowledge must be…”

Helena cuts her off, “Knowledge must be used with caution, yes, mother, I know. You consistently tell me so.”

“Stay, Helena,” Rowena pleads, “you are a clever girl, you will grasp things soon enough, if you only apply yourself.”

“No mother, there is no way that you can change my mind.”

That night, before leaving for the port in London, Helena takes what she believes to be her mother’s most prized possession with her. With the diadem safely stowed in her travel sack, she steals away.

December 1001, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

“It is as we feared!” Kol yells. “We should never have stayed so long in this place.”

“I say we stay where we are,” Finn says, “let Mikael obliterate us from existence. We are an abomination to nature.”

“Oh, do be quiet, Finn,” Rebekah shoots at him.

“We need a plan,” Elijah contributes calmly.

“How are we going to ensure an entire castle of students and staff forget that we have been here for an entire year?” Rebekah asks.

Just then, Klaus comes through the front door of the cottage only for all of his siblings to turn and glare at him.

“I say we let him clean this mess up,” Kol says, waving a hand at his older brother. “After all, it is his infatuation with the witch that has landed us in this mess.”

“Niklaus, brother, we must run, tonight,” Elijah implores. Understanding crosses Klaus’s face. After their discussion in February and recent whispers from nearby towns, he knows what his older brother means. The smile that had been spread across Klaus’s face after a wonderful day of preparing for the Yule festivities with Helena is wiped away.

“Very well,” he says, “I have had an idea on how we may proceed with this for some time now.”

June 1001, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

“Are you coming?” Helena asks.

Klaus shakes his head, “I will join the celebrations shortly, I just need a moment alone with my thoughts.”

She hesitates, but he smiles reassuringly, “Go ahead, love, I will be down soon.”

As she makes her way down the steps toward the Midsummer celebrations another figure reveals himself from the shadows. “How touching,” he sneers.

Blue eyes snap to grey, “Salazar,” he says in a clipped tone. “Shall we begin?”

The tall man nods his head sharply. “And when this is done I am out of your grasp? I do not wish to stay at this cursed place for a moment longer than I must.”

“Yes,” Klaus agrees.

Once the wizard has performed the ritual, fuelled by the solstice and full moon high in the sky he turns to the creature posing as a man in front of him, “It is complete, all that is needed is a drop of your family’s blood on the central stone of this tower and your existence will never have been known in these walls.”

Klaus grips one the wizard’s shoulders firmly and looks him directly in the eye. The older man has been hard to control in the past, putting up resistance to his compulsion but he was soon compliant, “ _You will leave tonight. You will forget all about myself and my family. You will never return. Helena will write you, you will never return her letters. You will live your miserable life in whatever sad corner of the world you came from_.”

January 1002, Southampton, Anglecynn

They fled that night. Elijah and Finn managed to acquire some horses to get them away as quickly as possible. He explained the true reason for Salazar Slytherin’s hasty departure from the castle on Midsummer Solstice and what they needed to do to ensure a quick getaway without leaving a trace. Rebekah and Kol were the ones to complete the ritual as they are the most magically inclined of the family.

Once they all met at the cottage they made their journey south and kept going. 

The siblings had now reached as far south as they could on land. They step once more onto a ship to leave a land behind forever.

January 1002, Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Rowena woke the morning following the fight with her daughter to find that she left as she said she would, but had taken her diadem with her. This concerned her greatly. Her crown of knowledge in the wrong hands could be truly dangerous, and she is worried that her daughter will misuse its power.

She readies herself for the day in an effort to abate her panic but leaves her rooms in much the same state she was in when she left her bed. As she is lost in her thoughts, a young man catches her eye.

“Aethelhelm!” she exclaims. The Baron looks up at his name, “Please, Aethelhelm, you must help me. It is Helena, she has left. Please, you must bring her back to me.”

February 1002, The Ancient and Primeval Beech Forest, Albania

It takes him some time to track her movements, but he finds her eventually.

“Helena, wait,” he calls out, desperately.

“Why are you here, Aethelhelm?”

“Your mother, she is worried about you, she misses you dearly.”

She scoffs, “It is not I who she misses, but her precious tiara.”

“No, Helena, it is you she wishes to return to her safely.”

She flees further into the forest, but he chases her. She is nimble, but he is faster and grabs her wrist to turn her to face him. He is not sure what possesses him but he crashes his lips to hers.

Her hand meets painfully with his face and he turns in shock. Anger courses through him.

“How can you have loved that monster and yet not me.”

Her face turns from anger to confusion, “I have never loved anyone, and you are the monster.”

“I told you to learn Occlumency,” he snarls. “I knew he was trouble for you, for all of us. Everything started to go badly from the moment he and his family stepped through the doors of the castle.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, now leave me alone,” she says before stamping on his foot to attempt to get away.

He sees red then.

His vision clears, and he sees her, bloodied and dead on the floor.

What has he done?

How can he live now?

“Helena, I’m so sorry, Helena. Oh, Merlin.”

February 1002, Mikaelson Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands

She remembers.

She remembers everything and she cries for it all. The loss of the love of her life. The loss of her life. Her anger at him. Her anger at her mother. Her anger at Aethelhelm.

Her wails can be heard reverberating through the entire cottage and up to the Hogwarts grounds.

Once there is nothing left in her, the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw returns to the castle where she is bound for eternity. She does not see the glint of the smooth white gemstone on the floor, left in the hope that memories would be restored to the person who would touch it.

Long after Helena’s lament, it was rumoured that shrieks could often be heard from the wooden cottage on the hill.

October 1492, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands

Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington approaches the Grey Lady.

He, like she, has regained memories upon his death. The culprit was at court with him for a short while before disappearing. During his time at court, however, he learned that the man had once stayed in the small village neighbouring the school and courted a fair maiden descended from one of the four founders.

The woman he described was familiar to Nicholas, though he does not understand how he will have known Helena Ravenclaw while she was alive, almost five-hundred years before. When he enquired as such, the other man proceeded to erase all memory of the interaction.

“My Lady,” he speaks.

“Sir Nicholas,” she replies, “I was sorry to hear of your decapitation.”

The newest ghost scoffs, disgruntled, “Not quite, my Lady,” he replies. He leans forward and gives his hair a tug to reveal that his head is still attached.

“Still,” the Grey Lady says, nose wrinkled in disgust, “I am sorry all the same.”

“Oh, yes, quite the misunderstanding.” She nods in agreement. “I wish to tell you, my lady, that I met someone at court who may have known you in life.”

She looks quite shocked at that, “That is quite impossible, Sir.”

“I think not, My Lady, he remembered you quite vividly. Niklaus Mikaelson is his name.”


End file.
